Je te respire
by Calamithy
Summary: Petit oneshot, yaoi' J'ai emprunté ton pull... tu m'en veux pas ? Bonne année ! 'Pour Anyanas '


**Disclaimers : pas à moi (sestu agency, bandaï et ayants droits) **

**Genre : sensual, indéfinissable, crevard.**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : à voir**

**Résumé : j'ai emprunté ton pull… tu m'en veux pas ?**

**Pour qui ? A ma petite Anyanas ! C'est de sa faute ! J'ai fait ma pause dej avec elle ce midi, elle a dit un truc et.. voilà ! Gros câlins à toi ma choupie.**

**Micis** **? A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur « Erase my love ». Je précise, au cas où on ne l'aurait pas compris, que Heero et Duo ne sont pas ensemble à la fin de la fic : chacun reste campé sur ses positions, aucun d'eux ne lâche prise même si ce n'est pas évident. Ils sont tous les deux déterminés. Ça ne veut pas dire que la situation est immuable, juste que rien n'est défini sauf deux choses : Heero est amoureux de Duo. Duo ne l'aime plus même s'il l'aime bien. Même s'il l'aime de plus en plus. Au stade où j'ai terminé la fic ce n'est pas un état amoureux même si ça peut y ressembler. Voilà !**

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit ! **

**Au fait : Bonne année les gens ! Plein de bonnes choses à vous surtout, la santé et tutti quanti.**

* * *

**Je te respire **

¤

**4 janvier AC 208, 22h30 **

¤

Je termine de prendre une longue douche relaxante, la journée a été longue.

J'ai déposé mon uniforme par terre comme un barbare. Il y en a un qui ne va pas aimer mais c'est son problème.

J'ai posé mes affaires de nuit aussi, mais comme je vais les porter, ça fera du bordel en moins.

Je sors de la cabine embuée et m'enroule dans une longue serviette blanche, je me sèche un coup, enfile mon bas de jogging gris qui fait office de pyjama et vais pour attraper le t-shirt qui va pas avec.

Heureusement que je me suis fait une queue de cheval sinon mes cheveux traîneraient au sol vu que je me penche.

Ma vision périphérique capte quelque chose de noir sur quelque chose de bleu. Alors je me tourne vers le truc, zappant le t-shirt à terre.

Il a laissé son pull noir nettement plié au-dessus du panier à linge sale bleu, comme ses yeux.

Mon pull préféré. Sur lui. Sur moi.

¤

Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel à porter le pull du mec qu'on kiffe.

Surtout si on est nu dessous, si la peau entre en contact direct.

Si le pull est en cachemire, c'est tout doux, même s'il est offert par sa copine.

Ben quoi ? Du moment qu'il y a pas son odeur à elle à l'intérieur ?

Je fais rien de mal.

Ça sent bon. C'est chaud.

Le pull on l'enfile et on frissonne un peu.

On peut enfouir son nez dans le col et le respirer. On peut croiser les bras et on a l'impression qu'il vous enlace.

On se sent cajolé et on oublie le Cajoline, prière de ne pas porter le pull propre, presque vierge de son odeur. Le porter perdrait alors tout son intérêt.

De préférence, le prendre porté, suffisamment pour que l'odeur du propriétaire s'imprègne… mais pas assez pour qu'une autre, bien moins agréable, la remplace.

On peut essayer de s'enrouler dans ses draps – j'aimerais bien y laisser mon odeur… rêverait-il de moi ? - mais c'est trop voyant. D'une parce qu'on ne partage pas la même chambre, on n'est pas des gamins.

De deux pour s'enrouler dans ses draps sans se faire remarquer il faudrait qu'il soit drogué. Et il faudrait que j'arrive à voir un jour son lit non fait.

Ça ne s'est jamais vu. Rigueur militairoriste. Ça existe pas ? C'est ce qu'on est pourtant, des militaires-terroristes. Mais on en a plein la bouche.

Militairoriste.

¤

La colocation est le bien – ah, les joies des appartements de fonction -, surtout quand on a une machine à laver. Surtout si la lessive se fait par roulement et que c'est mon tour.

C'est souvent mon tour et je m'en fous depuis bientôt six mois. Depuis le moment où je me suis aperçu que j'avais besoin de ses bras et que je les aurais pas tout simplement.

Depuis que Quatre m'a confié emprunter les cols roulés de Trowa pour les mêmes raisons. Sauf que lui le faisait en plein jour et évoquait des raisons qui avaient le mérite d'être honnêtes tout en étant les plus malhonnêtes du monde.

Honnêtes sans mal comme seuls pouvaient être les gens qui avaient une complicité avec ceux qu'ils voulaient, qui pouvait frustrer autant qu'aider.

Quatre qui ne partageait notre appart de fonction que lorsqu'il ne jouait pas le PDG à travers le cosmos.

« J'aime ton pull. Tu peux me le prêter ? »

« Pourtant il n'a rien de particulier. En plus il est sale »

« Je trouve qu'il te va bien. Je pense qu'il m'ira bien aussi »

« Tu peux t'en acheter des milliers des comme ça »

« Pourquoi acheter ce que je peux avoir gratuitement ? Et puis, je peux au moins l'essayer »

« Pas idiot. Faudra le laver par contre »

« Bien sûr »

Evidemment, Quatre ne le faisait jamais.

¤

Trowa avait fini par lui laisser le pull – un col roulé vert bouteille -, mais il avait fini par perdre de son intérêt – et de son odeur – puisqu'il ne le portait plus.

Alors Quatre attendait plusieurs semaines avant de jeter son dévolu sur un nouveau vêtement.

Il passait pour un être un peu rat et quelque part c'était vrai : il grappillait de la chaleur et des odeurs comme il pouvait et c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Je ne pourrais jamais regarder Heero en face et lui dire « j'aime ton pull, tu peux me le prêter », complicité ou non.

Pas mon style.

Moi je suis un voleur. Je vole un peu de ses mots, de son temps pour une mission. Je vole son pull l'espace d'une journée, puis je le lave et le repose tout propre.

En attendant qu'il le reporte.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça, j'ai pas tous le temps envie de porter son pull. Parfois il me gonfle grave et j'ai envie de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et le secouer.

Parfois j'ai envie qu'il ôte la mienne de chemise, et qu'il s'allonge sur moi, me recouvre et…

La plupart du temps c'est pas ce qu'on se cause. On n'est pas ennemis ni rien. Juste rien l'un pour l'autre, mais c'est pas un mal, on peut partir de rien.

Et quand on a tout on peut tout perdre. Il n'y a que quand on est bien haut que la chute peut être dangereuse.

Moi j'ai rien à perdre sauf peut-être quelques dents. Mais bon, il en perdrait deux-trois aussi.

¤

La salle de bains est aussi blanche que je suis rouge péché.

Je pense à ce pull nettement plié au-dessus du couvercle pour bien signifier qu'il ne faut pas le laver en même temps que les autres.

Je pense qu'il s'est déshabillé ici et je pense qu'il s'est douché dans la cabine, à gauche du lavabo.

Je pense que j'y étais il y a cinq minutes.

Je pense que je l'ai déjà vu par transparence sous la douche, quand la porte se ferme et que la buée se forme.

Heero n'est pas pudique. Je l'ai vu nu mais… flou.

Deux hommes ensemble dans une salle de bains c'est banal.

Bien des fois je me suis brossé les dents pendant qu'il se douchait et inversement.

A part « pour combien de temps t'en as » et « ne prends pas toute l'eau chaude », on n'a pas échangé grand-chose. En mots.

On a échangé nos fluides corporels à travers le tissu, même si je prends soin que mon odeur s'efface après que j'ai porté son pull.

Il ne s'agit pas de se faire prendre.

¤

Je caresse du bout des doigts le cachemire avant de le soulever, de le déplier.

Je le tiens contre mon corps, je le respire. Il est comme j'aime, plein de _lui_. Il me donne l'impression que je le tiens dans mes bras.

Je foule le tissu comme je toucherais sa peau, comme je fourragerais dans ses cheveux.

J'enfile le pull – je lutte à cause de ma tignasse - et je retrouve sa chaleur. Il m'avait manqué, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas mis.

Il est un peu plus large que moi mais je le lisse de mes pecs à mon ventre pour qu'il y ait le plus de contact possible.

Je tire un peu le col pour le caresser de ma joue tout doucement avant d'y enfouir mon nez.

Je le respire encore.

La journée paraît moins casse-gueule du coup.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon pull ?

¤

Je joue au golf, Heero.

Ah merde.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, hein ?

Un crime ne restait pas impuni, c'était pas ce qu'on apprenait aux mômes ?

Je suis deg d'avoir été pris, fermant les yeux, le nez dans son pull. La chance a voulu que mon petit sourire ait été caché par son col comme j'aurais voulu le cacher dans son cou.

Je vais pas en faire une maladie de m'être fait prendre. Je vais m'adapter, je l'ai toujours fait.

Vous avez quand même pas cru que j'allais paniquer ?

Hey, c'est moi ! Duo Maxwell !

J'ôte ma bouche de son pull, retenant un soupir de meuf avant de lui répondre, sans scrupule.

¤

- Ben je le trouvais beau alors je l'ai mis.

- Tu ne pouvais pas demander.

¤

Non jure.

Ça aurait pas été drôle sinon.

Et sans dec, tu me l'aurais prêté ?

¤

- Ben je le fais là.

- …

¤

Il me regarde comme si je venais de la planète Mars.

Bon, j'en reviens et alors ? ça fait pas de moi un martien.

¤

- Alors ?

- Ne l'abime pas.

¤

Oh-Oh… je ne résiste pas à l'idée de le taquiner.

Il se prépare à partir voir sa copine après tout.

Il est en chaussettes blanches-jean bleu-chemise noire, madame la ministre la joue décontract today.

¤

- La confiance règne… si tu veux pas que je le porte, viens le chercher.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…

- Je le prends comme ça.

¤

Et alors ?

Autant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, non ?

Je suis le joker après tout.

Mais… c'est qu'il y vient en plus ?

¤

- …

¤

Le bout de ses doigts glacés s'infiltre sous le pull, remontent le long de mes côtes et soulève.

Mon ventre se contracte, je n'oppose absolument aucune résistance, après tout c'est _son_ pull.

Il tire doucement vers le haut, entre mes pectoraux et je souris, je lève les bras.

Ma tête se retrouve brièvement coincée dans le col, puis le pull se frotte à mes cheveux, emportant l'élastique sur son passage et je me mords la lèvre, ça fait mal.

Mais je garde le sourire quand le pull à présent retourné glisse sur mes bras. J'ai les cheveux partout. Ils sont dix fois trop longs mais c'est normal, c'est moi.

Le boulot veut me raser la tête. Ils se retiennent, il veulent pas se retrouver avec une balle dans le front.

Je les préfère attachés, ils sont moins chiants et font moins mal quand ils s'accrochent. Mais on ne pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

¤

- …

¤

J'ai les deux bras derrière le dos, coincés par le pull et par les mains de Heero, qui ne me lâchent pas.

Jusqu'à présent ses yeux suivaient les mouvements du pull à mesure qu'il me l'ôtait. Quand le pull a glissé sur les épaules, il regardait mon sourire en coin.

Là il me regarde dans les yeux. Et ce que je vois dans les siens fait mes lèvres s'étirer.

Que de surprise ma foi.

Je crois qu'il aime son pull sur moi.

Je crois que sa copine va l'attendre longtemps ce soir. Même si on ne fait pas attendre les dames. Même si celles-ci sont gentilles et ex reines du monde. Mais je ne suis pas son pote. Sans rancune ?

J'espère qu'il va aimer sa propre odeur sur moi… qu'il aimera son odeur mêlée à la mienne.

Qu'il aimera son corps sur mon corps.

Quant au reste ça peut venir…

Je suis pas contre.

Tout contre.

Je me fais pas d'idées, je me sens bien dans son pull, dans ses bras.

Et je pense plus, je respire contre ses lèvres et il les mord. Ses bras sont autour de moi, ses mains sur son pull. Pull qui est resté sur mes avant-bras.

Capturé. Et en même temps, c'est moi qui le capture.

Son pull capte son odeur mais rien, rien ne vaut sa peau.

¤

- La chambre…

¤

Hmm… j'ai pu laisser mon odeur entre ses draps.

Je l'aurais bien laissé rêver de moi cette nuit – regagner ma chambre discrètement, ni vu ni connu - s'il ne m'avait pas tenu dans ses bras.

Je suis resté dormir avec lui et il m'a respiré et je l'ai respiré.

J'ai écouté son cœur battre, ce genre de connerie.

Il m'a caressé les cheveux dans son sommeil et je me suis rapproché encore.

Rien ne vaut sa peau.

¤

¤

**2 heures plus tard **

¤

Aux portes d'une salle de bain trop immaculée et où il manque un certain pull noir en cachemire soigneusement replié sur un panier à linge bleu, se tenait un Quatre Raberba Winner échevelé mais impeccable dans son presque trois-pièces italien noir – la veste étant restée à l'entrée -… faisant l'impeccable imitation d'une carpe.

De retour après une réunion musclée avec ses actionnaires et pressé de prendre une douche délassante et rapide parce que la journée n'était hélas pas terminée, il observa bouche-bée un brun-roux aux yeux verts refermant bouton après bouton une chemise de soie pourpre sur son torse doré.

La sienne.

Lorsque leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, celui de Quatre dévia involontairement vers la poitrine de Trowa, pour la regarder se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Pour regarder une parcelle de peau lisse caressée par endroits par sa propre chemise.

Un ange passa… puis le blond commença à claquer la langue, avant d'avoir une réaction plutôt inattendue :

¤

- Mais… j'ai transpiré dedans !

¤

Trowa chercha son regard avant de murmurer.

¤

- Elle sent bon.

¤

Avant de respirer le col.

¤

La sensualité de la scène échappa complètement à Quatre, qui avait repéré un fin liseré légèrement plus foncé que la chemise sur le col.

Le froncement de sourcil se fit de plus belle alors que le dégoût se lisait sur son visage.

¤

- Ah ! Retire ça, c'est sale !

¤

Trowa haussa les épaules.

¤

- D'accord.

¤

Et avec son flegme légendaire il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise, penchant la tête pour mieux cibler les boutons, sifflotant un petit air dont Quatre se fichait royalement, tellement sa vue était occupée.

Il ne savait plus où regarder entre les tablettes et les lèvres en mouvement.

Tout à sa besogne il demanda à son spectateur.

¤

- Au fait Quatre.

- Euh, quoi ?

¤

Le ton de Quatre était naturel même s'il était naturellement dans la lune.

Ou entre des pecs.

¤

- Tu devrais retirer ta chemise aussi, elle est sale.

- Ah ?

¤

Le froncement de sourcils revint.

Il détestait se voir rappeler ce genre de chose.

Quatre déboutonna sa chemise avec expertise, pestant contre lui-même de n'être qu'un homme.

L'hygiène c'était sacré. Et paraître sale, donc pas du tout à son avantage devant…

Mais Trowa continuait sans le regarder.

¤

- Et tu devrais entrer dans la salle de bains, tes vêtements ne vont pas voyager tous seuls dans le panier.

- Oh.

¤

Quatre entra dans la salle de bain, déterminé à mettre la chemise dans la corbeille et à prendre cette douche pour évacuer les odeurs de la journée.

¤

- Et… tu devrais fermer la porte derrière toi. Tu sais, les courants d'air…

- Ok.

¤

Quatre se traita mentalement d'égoïste. Trowa avait froid, il venait de le dire.

Et lui n'avait pensé qu'à…

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de reins et s'apprêta à avancer…

Quand il se retrouva coincé contre la porte.

Quand celle-ci ne se retrouva plus fermée mais verrouillée.

Les yeux de Quatre se retrouvèrent dans ceux d'un Trowa amusé.

¤

- Et tu devrais reconnecter tes neurones parce que si tu ne veux pas ce qui va se passer dans approximativement dix secondes, il faut le dire maintenant.

- Hein ? Pourquoi.

¤

Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… si rusé, si stratège, si insoupçonnable dans ses demi-vérités.

Aussi transparent que le verre… mais quand la poussière s'y attache il devient aussi voyant qu'un phare.

Et Trowa se retrouve le gardien.

¤

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- ?

¤

Le stratège avait décidément bien du mal à penser si près de son odeur, les yeux dans les yeux.

Lui qui avait tant de fois réussi à…

Mais il se rapproche et souffle contre son oreille.

Quatre souffre dans son pantalon.

Il est perdu.

¤

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, Quatre. Mais tes yeux ne savent pas mentir quand on sait les décrypter.

- Oh…

¤

Oh… quelle éloquence…

Très peu de mots sortiront de cette bouche. Mais des murmures, des soupirs et des cris s'en échapperont.

Et un sourire en capturant un autre.

**¤ **

**¤ **

**OWARI **

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma choupie !**

**Merci, bonne année et à bientôt.**

**Mithy** **¤ petite Mithy étrennes ¤**


End file.
